


Deux moitiés opposées

by malurette



Category: RG Veda (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Manipulation, One Shot, Sisters, weird symbolism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Shashi et Kara n'étaient pas si différentes, et de par leur rôle rien n'aurait jamais dû les séparer.





	Deux moitiés opposées

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un tout composé de deux moitiés opposées  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Shashi & Kara, mention d'Ashura Ô/Shashi et Kumara Ten/Kara  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** “meson” pour LadiesBingo >  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 575

Shashi et Kara étaient nées humaines, et depuis leur naissance tout ceux qui les connaissaient les considéraient comme une sorte de miracle. En tant que jumelles elles étaient deux moitiés d'un tout plus grand qu'elles deux. Oh, elles semblaient diamétralement opposées de bien des façons, mais elles restaient inséparables. On ne pouvait avoir juste l'une sans l'autre, et c'est qui attira l'attention d'Ashura Ô.   
Physiquement, au premier abord, on aurait pu douter qu'elle soient ne serait-ce que sœurs. À y regarder de plus près, on s'apercevait que leurs visages avaient les mêmes traits, même si Shashi semblait plus dure et Kara plus douce, au point de brouiller leur ressemblance. Leurs personnalités différentes auraient pu les éloigner encore plus.   
Kara avait la peau bronzée et les cheveux clairs, elle était douce, gentille, aimante, et éperdue de reconnaissance incrédule d'avoir été choisie comme prêtresse d'un clan divin. Shashi avait la peau claire et les les cheveux très sombres, elle était vive, ambitieuse, et reçut cette chance comme un dû : elle avait assez confiance dans un dieu puissant pour faire le bon choix et considérer qu'elles étaient simplement les meilleures !  
Malgré leurs personnalités opposées, elles s'aimaient tendrement. Kara souhaitait toujours ce qu'il y aurait de mieux pour tout le monde, faisait de son mieux pour faciliter la vie de tous autour d'elle... mais tout particulièrement de sa sœur bien-aimée. Shashi s'était juré autrefois de protéger sa chère idiote de petite sœur des gens qui pourraient vouloir abuser de sa gentillesse. Mais c'était avant qu'on la place elle-même en position de pouvoir sur ces autres, et sur elle. 

Elles n'auraient jamais dû rien laisser les séparer. Si la vie devait les traiter différemment un jour, si leurs destinées venaient à diverger, elles craignaient que ça rompe tout dans leur monde. 

De la même façon que le clan Ashura en soi est un reflet et une ombre de la cour de l'Empereur Céleste qu'ils jurent de protéger, les deux prêtresses de ce même clan semblent des ombres l'une de l'autre. Le fait qu'elles se complètent mutuellement au lieu d'être identiques donne un équilibre à leur rôle, qui ne devrait jamais être rompu. 

Et pourtant, le jour où Ashura Ô prend Shashi pour épouse, il brise lui-même les règles. Ce changement de statut la fait se sentir différente de sa propre sœur, restée simple prêtresse. Ça lui donne l'impression que le monde entier lui appartient, et du coup, devient plus important qu'elles ne l'ont été autrefois. Alors, tout commence à se briser autour d'elles et de leur clan. 

Malgré tout, leurs différences apparentes et leur nouveau statut, tout au fond, elles partagent une nature similaire. Elles sont sœurs, elles sont jumelles, après tout.   
Après que tout ait commencé à se briser, Kara prouva qu'elle n'était pas si différente de Shashi. Mentir, manipuler le premier homme qui prit pitié d'elle, utiliser le prétexte d'un enfant qui ne pourrait pourtant jamais naître...   
Shashi, enfoui au fond d'elle, plus loin encore que son ancien attachement envers sa sœur, éprouvait une sorte d'amour envers son fils et le monde qui lui appartenait, sur lequel elle comptait régner, même si au final tout revenait toujours à elle-même. Et quelle différence cela fit-il...

Les gemmes incrustées dans leurs fronts scellaient leur rôle et leur identité en tant que prêtresses des Ashura. Plus qu'un symbole, elles cristallisaient leur destinée. Le jour où elles seront arrachées, la réalité tout encore sera brisée pour de bon.


End file.
